


Leftovers

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Food, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Kyo wanted to just eat some food, climb into bed, and sleep.The house was dark. Making his way into the kitchen, Kyo opened the refrigerator. Leftovers would be nice. Or maybe some fresh fruit? Pickles?He was so ravenous that at that point, he would have happily eaten dried noodles.There was a delivery box in the fridge. Kyo opened it to find two slices of pizza and a note.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between chapters 123 and 124 (volume 21 of the original release, volume 11 of the collector's edition).

It had been a long and traumatic evening. Rejecting his true love's confession, confessing his own darkest secret, breaking her heart, breaking his  _ own  _ heart. Rushing to find her injured but alive (thank the gods). Brooding over his sins in a dark room. Getting his ass kicked. Admitting to his lifelong enemy that he actually admired him. Walking to the hospital. Walking back home from the hospital.

But she was going to recover. That was what was important. She would live. He’d get a chance to apologize to her. And maybe, despite everything, it was still possible, that they might...?

That would be too much to hope for. He had already decided to stop hoping. Standing by her side should be enough.

She would recover. That gave him the energy to carry on.

Kyo wanted to just eat some food, climb into bed, and sleep.

The house was dark. Making his way into the kitchen, Kyo opened the refrigerator. Leftovers would be nice. Or maybe some fresh fruit? Pickles?

He was so ravenous that at that point, he would have happily eaten dried noodles.

There was a delivery box in the fridge. Kyo opened it to find two slices of pizza and a note.

> _ "Stupidest of all stupid cats-" _

No prizes for guessing who wrote it.

> _ “Despite our quarrel earlier, I want you to know I don't hate you. I haven't hated you for a long time. Against my better judgement, I actually find myself liking you a bit. _
> 
> _ -His majesty, Prince Rat the cool and awesome" _

Kyo snorted. No doubt the greeting and the signature on the note were there to make it not seem syrupy.

True, they both admitted they admired each other. That didn't make them friends. Yuki being a friend? Implausible.

Still, setting some food aside was a nice gesture. 

He took a bite. Pizza wasn't something he had eaten often in his life, but he didn't dislike it. This particular one had a certain tang to it. A distinctive taste. Not a  _ bad  _ taste, but…

Then, the hot sauce kicked in. Instantly his eyes teared up and his nose started running. Kyo scrambled over to the garbage bin and spat it out. It continued to burn. He opened the refrigerator to get some milk to put out the fire. 

On the milk carton was a second note.

> _"Like I said, I honestly don't hate you. However I_ _am_ _still_ _extremely_ _pissed off._
> 
> _ Shape up, you **colossal dumbass.** _
> 
> _ -Y" _

As Kyo swished the milk around in his mouth, he decided that he should have seen that coming. 

Still, the tragedy was that the pizza was ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> When I remembered that Yuki, Haru and Shigure were eating pizza and chicken nuggets, I briefly wondered if Yuki would have saved some for Kyo, once he got back. I decided that he probably would, he's that kind of guy.
> 
> Then I wondered if Yuki would have interfered with the leftover pizza in some way. I decided that he definitely would, he's absolutely that kind of guy.


End file.
